Meddling With Time
by Aaliyah Kitten
Summary: Victoria Paden, Timothy Collins, and Katy Thompson had the "brilliant" idea to travel back in time about 50,800 Time-Turner spins and not let Tom Marvolo "Lord Voldemort" Riddle become Lord Voldemort. Things don't go according to plan. OC x OC x Tom Riddle or Timothy x Victoria x Tom


Victoria "Vicky" Paden stood abruptly, shaking the desk she was in front off, knocking off piles of papers on top. Her two accomplices, Timothy "Timber" Collins and Katy "Katie-Bug" Thompson jumped back and Katy screamed. "We can go back in time and make it so that Tom Riddle was never born or something!" Victoria suggested as Tim and Katy regenerated from an adrenaline rush.

"That... would be a great idea, Vickers!" Katy agreed, breathing in and out deeply.

"It's Vicky or Vick or Tori or something other than VICKERS!" Victoria whined as Tim started to pick all the papers Victoria tipped off the desk. "What do you think, Timber?" Victoria looked to Tim.

"I think it would be an interesting idea, but the science of Time wouldn't-"

"Oh, screw science, this is magic!" Katy interrupted happily. Tim sighed but gave in, putting the papers down and joining the other two girls in the normal discussion circle inside the R.O.R. "I say we steal that Time-Turner I saw Hermione Granger give to Prof. McGonagall," Katy suggested with excitement.

"Uh, that wouldn't be a good idea," Tim piped up nervously. Victoria and Katy looked at him with confusion.

"We won't be there to be in trouble! We'll be, what, 60 something?" Katy quickly put in before Tim could speak again. They all shared a look and started laughing.

"Let's do it!" Victoria cheered and stood. Tim groaned, thought still smiling, knowing there's nothing stopping her, and followed the two over-excited 13-year-olds.

* * *

"I found it!" Vicky shouted to her two friends, who quickly shushed her but came over. In Vicky's cupped hands was a necklace with an hourglass in the middle of tons of circles that lay still. Katy picked it up, holding it by the chain, and the little circles went nuts for a few seconds before swaying slowly.

"Now, er, how do we do this?" Victoria asked with a confused look.

Timothy sighed. "You go after an idea before knowing about the details." He took the necklace and wrapped the chain around him and the other two. "How long ago was Tom Marvolo Riddle born?" Tim asked the two.

"...I think it was, like, 60 years ago or something," Katy chimed in hesitantly. Tim nodded.

"60 years. This is going to take a long time."

* * *

About 50,840 spins later, or 30 boring minutes, a student walked in. She looked at the three with confusion. The three stared back and Tim completely forgot to keep the hourglass moving. Immediately, the three felt the time warp.

They were being cramped into a very small-feeling tunnel, squished against each other, as lights danced around them. But the uncomfortable feeling passed as quickly as it started, and the trio looked around in awe.

"How were you able to Apparate into here?" a very familiar, but a bit younger, voice asked from behind, and they slowly turned. There sat Dumbledore, though much younger.

"We... Er..." Victoria hesitated before Tim quickly cut in,

"We were here, but you never noticed us until now." Dumbledore gave them suspicious looks, but then sighed.

"What are your names? I believe we haven't seen you here."

"I'm Tim Jones, this is Tori Vanyer, and the other girl is Katie Grande. We need to be sorted."

"Well, you've come to the wrong room," Dumbledore remarked. "The Sorting is going on down in the Great Hall. I hope you... know where it is?" The three nodded quickly and exited, Victoria stuffing the Time-Turner she slipped off everyone's necks into her pocket.

* * *

The three merged into the group of first years, who were waiting just outside the Great Hall. Some eyes turned to them, but quickly looked to their friends. "Luckily we got to the beginning of a Hogwarts year," Tim whispered.

"Yeah, or we would've been screwed," Victoria whispered back.

"Screwed bad," Katie added.

"What are you lot whispering about?" A velvet-y voice questioned from behind, and the trio turned to see a very handsome man they recognized as Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"_Fuck," _Victoria thought as she stared. "_We didn't go far back enough."_

"It's nothing," she stuttered. "Just some stuff about home we would rather not talk to anyone else about." Tom stared at them, waiting for them to go on.

"She said that we would rather not talk about it, and she was correct," Tim snapped, glaring at them. Katy looked at Tim and saw the hate in his glaring eyes. _"Why, though? Is it because he was going to be a very Dark Wizard, or..." _A smile spread on her face and Tom raised his eyebrow at her. The other two looked at her, too, and she grinned.

"Just remembering something from yesterday..." she smiled dreamily. Tim and Victoria rolled their eyes, chuckling, since Katy was known for laughing at things way after they happened.

"Well, what are your names?" Tom asked. Victoria stared at him, zoning out but analyzing him. If this is what Voldemort was, then Voldemort was hot, a bit nice, and had a nose.

She snapped back to real life when everybody was staring at her. "Oh, um, what did I miss?" Victoria asked, smiling sheepishly, and Tim and Katy laughed.

"We were introducing each other," Katy reminded, and Victoria snapped her fingers.

"Ah, yes, my name's Tori Vanyer."

"And I am Tom. Riddle," Tom replied with boredom.

"You don't like your name?"

"It's too common. I want to be different, unique. Not... Tom." Victoria laughed, knowing that his wish was going to come true. In the present that is now the very far future. Well, she hoped it wasn't going to be so, since that's why they traveled back in time.


End file.
